


Tell Me Why (my Gods look like you)

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Waverly's first time with a woman, if you squint you can see mitcian, pov what pov?, wayhaught's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: "What do you think cannon Wayhaught’s first time having sex was really like, especially for Waverly since this was probably the first time her needs were truly met both physically and emotionally and since it was her first time with a woman. I have to imagine it was a lot. And for Nicole I’m sure she really wanted Waverly to know it was okay to ask for what she wanted. I’ve seen a lot of takes and fics on it but I wanted your thoughts." - AnonAKA Lex can't just answer questions, Lex has to write a mini-fic. Anyway. Here is my take on Wayhaught's first time.





	Tell Me Why (my Gods look like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask: https://sohaughtinhere.tumblr.com/post/186568767510/since-tumblr-crapped-out-i-thought-id-ask-again
> 
> My take on Wayhaught’s first time.
> 
> Title comes from the song: “1950” by King Princess.

Nicole couldn’t help but pick Waverly up. She was just so fucking excited. Mainly because she knew Waverly was _it_ for her. From the moment she walked into Shorty’s she knew Waverly was the one. She would have waited years for this but with the green light, she couldn’t stop herself from lifting her girl. 

Naturally, Waverly loved it. She felt like she was swept off her feet (literally). Nicole was strong and that meant safety and comfort. It meant a sense of security in their otherwise chaotic world. And for some reason, Waverly felt like she needed that safety now more than ever. 

As Nicole laid her down on the bed, Waverly thought that if it wasn’t for Willa, their first time would have been in the barn. She was convinced, but was glad it wasn’t. After Willa shot Nicole, Waverly truly understood just how much the woman meant to her. She knew their first time was going to be even more special now. Because for a brief moment she thought she was going to lose her and she knew what she felt in her heart at that thought. 

Nicole was a gentlewoman despite every cell in her body that screamed: “ravish her!” All she wanted to do was push Waverly onto the bed and take her but she didn’t. She took it slow. She let Waverly call the shots. Nicole let Waverly pull her button-up off of her body and then she explicitly asked, “Can I?” when her fingertips played with Waverly’s blouse.

Waverly said, “Yes,” and Nicole shed her of the article of clothing. Waverly was so thankful for Nicole’s gentleness. She knew it probably wasn’t easy, to wait so long, but Nicole was so kind and let her control the pace. It was so different from what she was used to.

Waverly’s hands explored everywhere. She couldn’t help herself. She wanted to feel all of her girlfriend. Nicole didn’t understand how Waverly’s hands could be in multiple places at once. One second they were running up her back, the next squeezing her ass, then pulling on her hair. Waverly realized rather quickly that the last one sent Nicole. The look of warning that flashed in mocha eyes nearly pushed Waverly over the edge. 

Nicole wanted to kiss every part of Waverly and she did. She ignored the screaming urge to just rip off all of her clothes and bury herself between Waverly’s legs. She wanted this to be perfect. Nicole wanted to treat Waverly right. She kissed Waverly’s neck and sucked gently as Waverly tugged on the belt loops of her jeans. Waverly was growing impatient. As much as she loved how sweet and slow Nicole was being, the throb between her legs was only growing. It was almost too much for her. 

“Baby, I want to feel you. Off...” Waverly barely recognized her own voice. She had never sounded so desperate before. Nicole smiled sweetly at Waverly and took in the sight for a moment. She was beautiful and stunning. She was everything. Waverly felt complete with Nicole there looking at her with so much admiration in her eyes. It felt right. It felt like she was herself again.

“Do you want to?” Nicole asked and pointed to her jeans. She wanted Waverly to feel a part of this. She didn’t want to overpower her. The brunette couldn’t believe how thoughtful her girlfriend was. Waverly nodded and struggled to pull Nicole’s jeans down but managed to discard the pants. 

“Can I?” Nicole asked and hovered her hands just above Waverly’s skirt. Nicole almost lost it when Waverly grabbed her hands and pressed them to her body. It amazed her how Waverly’s eyes seemed to never leave her own. For Waverly she wanted to show Nicole she was ready, that she wanted this, wanted her.

“Yes, Nicole,” Waverly said and squeezed Nicole’s hands lightly. It felt so freeing when Nicole took the skirt off of her and dropped it to the floor. It felt like she could breathe again from whatever had been suffocating her for days. It felt so perfect. 

Nicole settled between Waverly’s legs and peppered kisses to her chest. Each one felt like heaven and Waverly couldn’t stop the slight upwards rock of her hips. Her heart was rattling in her chest and she wondered if Nicole felt the same way. 

She was. Especially with the gentle friction between them. Nicole looked up at Waverly as her mouth hovered above the lace bra. Hazel eyes were stormy and it made Nicole’s want grow deeper. 

“Take it off, baby,” Waverly pleaded. She was nervous to expose herself to Nicole, there was no doubt about that, but her desire to feel touched, not groped or handled like she did with Champ, greatly outweighed her nerves. 

Nicole nodded and felt her mouth go dry as Waverly leaned up a little to let her unhook the bra. Once Waverly was free of the material, she reached up for Nicole’s bra and undid it with haste. They both stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. There was a sense of pure desire that mixed with devotion. It brewed until Waverly broke first and looked at Nicole’s bare breast. 

“Nicole...” Waverly whispered as she took in the contours of Nicole’s body. She was stunning. She could feel Nicole doing the same to her but it was so different from when Champ did it. She didn’t feel like a piece of meat. She felt seen. Truly seen for all of herself.

“Waves...” Nicole swallowed hard and locked eyes with her girlfriend again. Waverly was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Inside and out. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and her legs around her waist. Before Nicole knew it, she was being dragged down until their bare chests were flush together. 

Lips crashed together in a heated kiss and they began to roll their hips against each other. Waverly could feel Nicole’s arousal through her underwear and she wondered if Nicole felt the same.

She did. It drove Nicole mad as the ground their clothed core’s against each other. The sting of Waverly’s nails biting into the flesh of her shoulders made Nicole pull away from the kiss with a groan. “Baby,” she moaned and brought her mouth to Waverly’s collarbone.

Waverly didn’t know what to expect next but it certainly wasn’t the feeling of teeth sinking into the ridge of her collarbone. She yelped and instantly Nicole pulled away, her eyes wide with concern.

“Oh my god, baby. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking-”

Waverly cut her off by pressing their mouths together in a slow and passionate kiss. Their tongues glided together in a metered rhythm and her hands tugged on strands of auburn again. “Nicole… I need you.” Waverly was desperate. Her center ached to be touched. She needed to feel Nicole. 

At Waverly’s words, Nicole’s heart pounded harder. She looked into the hazel eyes she found refuge in, even if as late they seemed a little colder, and knew she had to tell Waverly. “Baby, before we go any further… I have to tell you something,” Nicole said and kissed Waverly’s cheek. 

Waverly felt her heart drop. She was scared for the words that came next but just ran her thumb over the faint scar on Nicole’s left cheek. It was a sign to continue. 

“Waverly, I love you,” Nicole smiled and nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s. She kissed the tip before looking back into hazel eyes and said, “And I understand if you can’t say it back right now but I need you to know. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” 

Waverly felt wild butterflies take flight in her belly and she pulled Nicole down for a deep kiss. She wanted to say because she felt it, but something stopped her - like an invisible hand pulling on a rope, jerking her back when she veered off too far. “I-I’m not ready to say it yet but just know,” Waverly paused and brought her hand to Nicole’s chest. She placed it over her girlfriend’s heart and pressed softly, hoping Nicole knew what it meant. I love you. Forever. “But I feel it.”

Nicole let out an airy, happy laugh and pecked Waverly’s lips. She knew what it meant. With one more kiss, she trailed her lips down Waverly’s neck again. Nicole gave extra attention to the mark she made on Waverly’s collarbone.

Waverly felt like her body could ignite into flames at any moment as Nicole’s smooth tongue ran over the bruise she made. Her hands tangled in Nicole’s red mane and gently pulled as mocha eyes caught hers. Nicole’s lips hovered just above Waverly’s nipple, pausing for consent, and Waverly nodded like a madwoman.

Once she was given the okay, Nicole circled her girlfriend’s hard peak with her tongue. She teased the sensitive skin before wrapping her lips around the bud. Nicole gentle sucked and teased the tip with her tongue. With a hand, she palmed Waverly’s other breast, gently squeezing the flesh and running her thumb over the hard bud.

Waverly felt like she could explode at any moment. No one had ever made her feel this good and Nicole hadn’t even touched her where she needed her the most. “Baby… please,” Waverly whined and gave a yank on Nicole’s red mane. Nicole released the nipple in her mouth with a wet pop and smiled at her girlfriend. She reached up, placing her hand over Waverly’s heart, and Waverly knew what it meant. I love you. Forever.

Nicole began to kiss down Waverly’s body. She paid attention to the way she moaned or rocked her hips up harder at certain actions. All she wanted to do was make Waverly feel good, feel wanted, feel loved. She took her time and kissed from rib to rib across Waverly’s stomach. “Nicole” seemed to be the only word Waverly remembered by the time she got to the hem of Waverly’s underwear. “Can I?” she asked and kissed the sensitive skin above the material. 

Waverly cupped her cheek and nodded. She was nervous though. Champ never went down on her. What if she tasted bad? Or what if Nicole thought she was weird down there? Her eyes must have given her away because Nicole stopped her actions and squeezed Waverly’s hand. 

“Hey, checking in… what’s going on in your head, love?” Nicole asked and kissed Waverly’s palm. 

“Champ never… you know. And I’m just worried that you won’t like how I taste,” Waverly admitted and Nicole shook her head.

“One, fuck Champ, not literally of course,” Nicole chuckled and Waverly rolled her eyes. “And two, I love you, that means all of you.” 

Waverly felt the air leave her lungs and she smiled widely at Nicole. It was incredible how wanted Nicole could make her feel with just words. She nodded her head and Nicole began to slowly inch the underwear off of her legs. Once they were gone and Waverly was exposed fully to Nicole, she felt vulnerable. 

“You are the most beautiful person in the world, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said as her eyes roamed over Waverly’s body. They stopped at Waverly’s eyes and she leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to the trimmed patch of curls on Waverly’s mound. They both moaned. Waverly at the touch and Nicole at the scent.

Waverly could feel her body buzzing with anticipation as Nicole hooked her arms around her thighs. She glanced up at Waverly as she moved closer to the brunette’s wet cunt. Time seemed to slow down as Nicole’s tongue ran an exploratory first swipe up Waverly’s folds. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Just the smallest of touches from Nicole’s mouth to her core had her tittering on the edge. “Nicole,” she moaned and gripped the bedsheets instead of red locks, afraid to pull out her girlfriend’s hair in the heat of the moment. 

Nicole was instantly hooked. There was still something different about Waverly’s taste but she pushed that thought aside. It was still her Waverly. She looked up at her girlfriend as her mouth moved to Waverly’s clit. With their eyes locked together, Nicole wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves. She watched carefully for Waverly’s reaction as she began to softly suck on her clit. 

“Oh, wow,” Waverly moaned and rocked her core into Nicole’s face. Something brewed deep in her lower belly and she tugged on the bedsheets, trying to find some grounding. “Tongue,” Waverly said in desperation and Nicole was quick to comply. Waverly felt every cell of her body ignite as Nicole drew lazy circles around her clit then tighter ones. A pull in the pit of her stomach began to coil and she knew what was coming next. “Fingers. In. Slow.” Waverly couldn’t believe how needy she sounded. She was panting and moaning as Nicole built up her crescendo like a master conductor. 

Nicole loved that Waverly was comfortable enough to tell her what she needed. It was sexy and intimate and everything she hoped their first time would be. She looked at her as she lined her fingers up at Waverly’s soaked entrance. Waverly nodded and Nicole gently entered her girlfriend’s wet cunt with two fingers. She made sure to watch for signs of discomfort but none came. Instead, Waverly moaned loudly and rolled her hips further onto Nicole’s digits. 

“Up here… Kiss me,” Waverly begged and Nicole crawled up her body, fingers still deep in her core. Waverly adjusted to the new pressure inside of her as Nicole kissed up her body. When they were face to face Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. She clung to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Slow…” Waverly said against Nicole’s skin. Nicole caught her lips in a slow and sweet kiss as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Waverly’s core. Every fiber of Waverly’s being was ablaze. Nicole made her feel full and when she slightly curled her fingers up, her fingertips hit a spot she didn’t even know existed. “Nicole… Baby… Right there,” Waverly moaned against Nicole’s mouth. 

Nicole obeyed every one of Waverly’s commands. This was about her and making her feel good. So has her girlfriend begged she curled her fingers up, again and again, each thrust had a little more power behind it than the last. She could feel Waverly's cunt begin to tighten around her fingers. Nicole pulled away slightly, just enough to look into Waverly’s eyes and said, “I love you so much, Waverly,” as her fingers hit a spot deep in Waverly. 

At Nicole’s words and actions, Waverly felt her orgasm crash over in a dazzling finally. Stars shot from behind her eyes as she cried, “Nicole!” Her nails dug into the muscle of her girlfriend’s shoulders as Nicole peppered kisses to her neck. The tight coil that had grown within her came undone as a wave of relaxation and satisfaction washed over her. It lulled her into a limp state as Nicole slowed the actions of her fingers. She groaned as Nicole gently pulled out of her core, feeling oddly empty without her there. 

A sheen layer of sweat coated Nicole’s skin as she laid down next to Waverly. She looked over at her girlfriend and said, “Come here.” Waverly smiled and curled into her side. Nicole wrapped one arm around her girlfriend as Waverly laid her head down on her chest. At that moment Nicole felt tethered to Waverly in a way she never had before. Their breathing synced together and she ran her fingers through chestnut curls. With her lips pressed to Waverly’s forehead, she asked, “You okay, baby?” 

Waverly nodded and felt her heart flutter. She turned to look at Nicole - her sweet, loving, protective, Nicole - and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s chest. “Perfect… it was perfect,” Waverly said with a soft grin and relaxed into the touch at the head. “Thank you,” she smiled and Nicole nodded, leaning forward and stamping a kiss to the top of her head. Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s stomach and instantly felt Nicole’s fingers lace with hers. 

“Of course, love. I’m glad I could make you feel good,” Nicole said and pecked Waverly’s lips.

“And I want to make you feel good,” Waverly smirked and ran her hand up Nicole’s body, sneaking between the valley of her breasts. Nicole caught Waverly’s hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing her palm. 

With a sigh, Nicole said, “You don’t have to, baby. Today was about you. There will be plenty of other opportunities for that.” Nicole didn’t want Waverly to feel like she had to reciprocate. They had a lifetime ahead of them. Waverly chuckled softly and nodded her. She curled back into Nicole and the redhead felt at peace. Their fingers found each other again and danced to a non-existent beat. 

They laid there and just talked. They pressed stray kisses to each other’s skin from time to time. Every touch sent a new wave of safety through Waverly. With Nicole’s hand running smooth circles on her back and her heartbeat under her ear, Waverly felt at home for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on here or on tumblr at @sohaughtinhere


End file.
